In some circumstances it is necessary to apply a force to a structure to move the structure in a desired direction. For example, over time structures such as roadways, driveways, houses or portions thereof, garage floors, porches, sidewalks, patios, etc., have a tendency to settle or sink and need to be raised upwardly to return the structure to its original level. In another example, it is sometimes desirable to lift a structure upwardly, even a structure that has not settled, from a first level to a second higher level. In still another example, such as in a rescue situation, it may be desirable to move a structure in a particular direction such as upward, downward, sideways, or in any other direction, such as when attempting to extricate a person.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,092,116 and 8,864,421 describe the use of an inflatable hose or hoses to raise structures.